Transmissions include many rotating components that require lubrication for proper performance and longevity. “Splash” lubrication systems rely on the routing of splashed oil through the transmission to necessary components, without the aid of a pump or other mechanism to pressurize the fluid. In known splash-based lube systems, oil collected in chambers formed by the transmission case is generally routed to bearings near the ends of rotating shafts in the transmission. It is difficult to route some of the fluid to components further from the cavities and to control the amount of lubrication to the bearings. If the rotatable shafts have axial bores to route the fluid first axially and then radially outward through radial passages to other components, most of the fluid flows through the radial passages spaced closest to the end of the shaft near the chamber.